Temporal
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Time and time again, someone gets hurt. - Mo, Charlie, Scott.


...What? I'm just 15! That's not too old to enjoy Disney movies! Lemonade Mouth came on last night and I got inspired. I hear that in the book, Mo and Charlie get together. The movie should have been like the book, in my opinion. I love Charlie. He's my second favorite character and I think he shouldv'e gotten with Mo. *sigh*  
>So this isn't for my LM OTP (that's Rayella) but hey! There aren't enough stories about Mo. And you know what I do when there's a lack of stories! It's really dramatic though. D: I have a lot of drama in my life right now and I think writing is my way of coping with it.<p>

Alright! Enjoy the LM dramatastic fic (which I am SO not too old for)!  
>-RD :)<p>

* * *

><p>Temporal<p>

_Time and time again, someone gets hurt. _

.x.x.x.

Mo wishes that she could see into the future.

What a cool power that would be! And so useful, too. Because if she could see into the future, she would have seen this day coming and not come to Dante's to see what she was seeing right now.

Well, maybe she would have. Avoiding the problem certainly won't solve it, she knows. These things have to be dealt with head-on; they only get worse with time. Mo just wishes she had a stronger personality - along with her wish to see into the future - so that she could confront the problem and solve it to a point.

But considering that she doesn't have a strong personality, she just whips around and hurries out of the place as quickly as she can without drawing attention to herself.

Mo looks up at the sky and finds that it looks like rain. She thinks it quite fitting, considering that her heart was just trampled on. Just like in the movies.

Now she wishes she knew whether this movie had a happy ending or not.

Mo has never pegged herself as stupid, but she is beginning to wonder if she is. Because she doesn't think smart people let their heart get shattered so easily by someone - twice. Smart people don't get fooled so easily. And smart people don't allow themselves to be manipulated by someone with gorgeous blue eyes and good talking skills.

And Scott must have a wandering eye, she thinks, because you don't cheat on a person twice, especially after you've told the person you've been cheating on that you love them. It's one of those unwritten rules of life. But Scott has never been one to follow the rules anyway.

It hurts rather badly, and Mo walks down the street to who knows where, wishing her band mates were there. They're like magic - they can fix just about any problem with a can of lemonade. She knows that they'll lecture her when they hear, probably about guarding her heart and how they don't want to see her get hurt. And then Stella will say something about "teaching that jerk a lesson" and Wen, with his pacifist ways, will tell her that violence isn't a good idea. Then they'll get into a short spat and Olivia will calm them down. It's oh-so-predictable - Mo sees it all in her head. But the only thing she can't see is what Charlie will say.

Charlie. Mo frowns. She hasn't exactly been on friendly terms with him for the past few months. It's funny because she told him that she wanted to just be friends. Needless to say, that didn't work out. She hurt him first. And now she's been hurt by Scott.

Hm. Maybe it's like a chain.

But it doesn't matter how she hurt Charlie, because he now has some blonde girl that Mo can't remember ever having had a conversation with before. She's pretty and nice and happy and annoyingly _perfect_, from what Mo's seen. She thinks her name is Victoria, but can't remember. It doesn't matter what her name is anyway. She's got Charlie, and Mo _rejected _Charlie. So Mo's not supposed - not allowed- to have a say in whom he dates, because it's not her business and she can only offer friendly advice at this point.

Another useful time-related power would be the ability to travel into the past. If Mo could do that, she would fix things so she never rejected Charlie and made Scott jealous by dating the drummer. Because that's what Scott deserves for being a lying cheat. He deserves to watch her be happy with another guy who's sweet and goofy and good-looking and popular and-

_Wait_. Mo's not supposed to care.

She's not supposed to care. She tells herself that she doesn't, mostly because she doesn't want to care about Charlie. He can go off and be with Victoriawhat'sherface for all she cares. They seem _very _happy together.

It's raining now, lightly, but still. And that means, if she's getting this movie stuff correct, that things are only supposed to go worse with this internal battle she's having and then Mo is to run off somewhere, most likely to a park bench, and cry her eyes out. And right now, that doesn't sound so bad. Mo's on 7th Street, and if she remembers properly, there's a park about three blocks over.

As she's making her way to the park, Mo tries to sort her thoughts out. She hurt Charlie, right? Then she could go apologize. And then she can convince him to break up with Victoria and they can share a wondrous romance that lasts on into their golden years and have three kids.

Okay, _way_ too much movie-cliché there.

She begins to wonder why in the world she's envisioning her future with _Charlie_. She never really thought about these kinds of things with Scott.

Maybe she knew all along they wouldn't last.

Mo steps into the park and wonders how much more movie-cliché her life will get. Lo and behold, about twenty feet away, is Charlie Delgado, sitting on a bench. She's barely able to tell it's him at first. He's got his hair covered up by a red hoodie, and he's looking down, like he's staring at his phone or something. Probably texting Miss Perfect.

Mo knows she should leave. Mo knows she should go home and get to bed before she comes down with a cold. Mo knows going into the park will only make this day worse.

She knows all of that, but she ignores her brain for a second and goes in anyway.

She plops down on the bench. It's under a tree, so there's some protection from the rain, which is getting steadier by the minute. He doesn't notice her at first, and she's glad. Just sitting in silence is enough. He's got his earphones in and his head is bobbing slightly to the music. To her relief, it's not a phone, but an mp3 player, and he's drumming his fingers on a bench in a rhythm that, along with the rain, makes for a very interesting sound. Not exactly soothing, but nice nonetheless.

After a minute, he looks up and sees her. He puts on a small smile and takes his earphones out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?" he asks. She can tell he's asking it more as a formality, but she's happy just to be with him right now and she doesn't mind.

"Not much… You?"

"Just sitting here." She nods, unsure what to say next. A silence falls over them, and surprisingly, he's the first to break it. "It's nice out here, you know?" Mo looks up at him as her heart pounds so loudly she can barely hear what Charlie is saying. "It's a good place to just think."

"Yeah. It's really nice." She swallows hard. She's never been good at these kinds of things, and she's unable to see why he can be so _relaxed _when she's about to explode! It's not fair!

"I'm sorry!" Mo almost yells at him after another time of quiet between the two.

"Sorry for what?" Charlie asks, confused at her sudden outburst.

"I've been such an idiot." Tears are coming down her cheeks now, and she's positive she looks absolutely stupid.

"Mo, I have no idea what you're talking about." He's beginning to get concerned. In the two years he's known Mo, he's only seen her cry maybe three times. And every single time makes his chest ache. He shakes off the pain in his chest and tries to focus on her.

"Scott… he…" And she's unable to say more. She's crying her eyes out on a park bench, just like in the movies. Charlie waits for her to regain herself and continue talking. "I saw him kissing some other girl today."

His facial expression darkens. "Why am I not surprised?" It's a bit rude, but she really can't blame him.

"I'm sorry," Mo says quietly after a few seconds.

"What do you keep apologizing for?"

"For saying no... Look, Charlie, I know you like me, or you used to. And I hurt you, and right now, I think I know how that felt. And I'm sorry about that. I… I really care about you and-"

"I still don't see what you're apologizing for." Her mouth snaps shut and she gives him and incredulous look.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry for hurting you," is gritted out through clenched teeth. How much of her pride is she going to lose today?

"But… Everything turned out okay, didn't it?" Charlie says with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you finally figured out Scott's a jerk and you can move on. And if you hadn't rejected me…" He turns away for a second. It's obviously not a pleasant memory. "I never would have ended up with Vic. So… Everything's okay, right?"

"Charlie, I thought you still… like me."

"I do," he confirms, looking into her eyes. "As a _friend_." Mo recoils in shock - or is it sadness? There's a slight shakiness in his voice that almost gives her hope, but he's looking at her so seriously she's not even sure what to think anymore.

She bites her lip. Why is she hoping he has feelings for her when she hoped he _didn't_ for so long?

The only thing she can say now is be careful what you wish for.

"I get it." It's a bit of a lie. She understands that he wants to preserve their friendship, but the rest of it is still a blur.

He flashes her a smile, and she smiles back slowly, sadly. "Are you feeling okay? It's wet out here." Just when she is about to answer, she sneezes into her hand. Charlie laughs. "I'll take that as a no."

Before Mo can chide him for laughing at her, she feels something warm drape across her shoulders. It's red, and when she turns to her side, she sees that Charlie has taken off his jacket.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Mo thinks for a second, then shakes her head. "Let's stay here a little while. I have some more thinking to do."

Charlie nods and surprisingly doesn't shrink away when she scoots closer and places her head atop his shoulder.

The rain is still coming down and Charlie's jacket is getting wetter with every passing minute. The bench is hard and uncomfortable but he's here and she's here and right now, she's more at peace with herself than she's been in a long time.

Even if she can't see how the movie ends.


End file.
